


Double Dating

by HaroThar



Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: F/F, Fingerfucking, Foursome - F/F/F/F, Light Bondage, Oral Sex, Vaginal Fingering, Voyeurism, bdsm undertones, prehensile hair
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-08
Updated: 2019-06-08
Packaged: 2020-04-12 12:59:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,700
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19132516
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HaroThar/pseuds/HaroThar
Summary: Despite being married to Entrapta, Scorpia has a very persistent crush on her best friend, who is married to Adora. Fortunately, both Catra and Adora are interested in having sex with her and Entrapta.





	Double Dating

**Author's Note:**

> Prompted by an ask sent to my tumblr. It, naturally, spiraled out of control and got longer than I expected.

Queen Scorpia, ruler in name and deed over the Desert Throne, and ruler by deed and by marriage over Dryl, had had many years to get over her crush on Catra. First, she was very _very_ happily married, which it turned out didn’t actually quell feelings for other people, it just made her have feelings for multiple people at once (polyamory, her brilliant wife who refused to do her own paperwork once told her. She was polyamorous). Second, time had a way of wearing away at even the most stubborn of infatuations. Just as a boulder would sift down into dust beneath the desert sands, so too could a crush crumble beneath the sands of time. 

Unfortunately, Scorpia was the strongest person anyone knew, even throwing She-ra into the mix, and her feelings were just as insurmountable as her giant, sexy muscles. She’d had many years to get over Catra, but over Catra she was _not._ She kept it respectful, kept it classy, respected her best friend of many years and the fact that she didn’t feel the same. Catra was with Adora, now, the two of them nomads who roamed Etheria bringing gentle chaos and riotous order with them everywhere they went. Even the distance, seeing Catra less than she once had, couldn’t mute Scorpia’s feelings for her wildcat. She simply had to be mindful and filter her words around her best friend and her best friend’s wife. 

Scorpia respected Adora, liked her a lot, and could think of no better person for Catra to be in love with, at the end of it all. After Scorpia’s initial jealousy had burned off like morning fog, all that remained was a good friendship with Adora. She was a great hugger and loyal to Etheria the same way Scorpia was loyal to her loved ones, and the only person Scorpia had ever met where she could just let loose and go all out on during a spar. She-ra could take hits that would snap most humans in half, and give back just as good. It was exhilarating, no matter how many times the two fought, to not have to worry about her fragile, breakable opponent. And it was comforting, to know that this was the woman who stayed by Catra’s side, able to keep her safe and also take what Catra dished out with competence and grace.

The two were visiting the desert, and Scorpia was delighted to host them. But seeing Catra stride through the doors with all the confidence of her age and rank still made Scorpia’s heart flutter longingly, still made her break out in a smile that was perhaps a little _too_ genuine.

“Catra!” she called, rushing to them with her skirts flying about and pulling Catra immediately into an embrace, which her wildcat tolerated with minimal grumbling and even a reciprocal pat on Scorpia’s back. “And Adora!” Scorpia greeted next, delightedly moving into Adora’s open arms and lifting her off the ground, their cheeks brushing. “Ohhh, it’s so good to see you. How was your trip? Are you tired? Are you thirsty? Here, we have water, flavored sodas, curated cactus juice, this weird slime stuff Entrapta’s been experimenting with…” Scorpia trailed off, leading Adora by the hand and carrying Catra in her other claw, ushering them further into her and Entrapta’s sanctum, which was really just their personal apartment inside the castle but Entrapta liked the term. “Oh! We also have some juice,” Scorpia said with a laugh at her own forgetfulness, pulling out the contents of their fridge.

“Do you have grape soda?” Adora asked while Catra simply plucked a container of cactus juice out of Scorpia’s claw.

“That’s Entrapta’s current favorite,” Scorpia said happily, handing one over to Adora out of the _multitude_ of sodas that took up the entire bottom shelf of their drink fridge. The one right next to it was obviously the food fridge, full of very tiny foods and a couple of baking ingredients Scorpia used to destress. 

“So tell me everything! How have you been?” Scorpia demanded delightedly, waving them towards the couch with Adora in Entrapta’s spot. “You’re coming from the Kingdom of Snows, right?”

“Yes, we—“ Adora started, when the clang of the ceiling vent opening interrupted her.

“Sweetie! Have you seen—? Oh, Catra, Adora, you’re here!” Entrapta said happily, pushing back her faceguard. “I must have gotten my days mixed up again. Coming back late from the summer castle really has thrown me off this year, I tell you. Catra! You grew your hair out,” Entrapta observed with her tape measure out and measuring, “It looks nice, the coloration patterns are starker this way. Hi Adora!”

“Hi Entrapta; it’s good to see you,” Adora said while Catra tried to slap away Entrapta’s hair, and Entrapta kept it tantalizingly just out of her range. Ever since she’d learned that Catra’s cat-like instincts for yarn also applied to her hair, she’d menaced her endlessly with it. “And we should absolutely catch up, but I kind of want to go say hi to Lonnie, Rogelio, and Kyle first. I’ll spend the rest of the visit with you two,” Adora said as she stood, taking her soda with her.

“Good plan!” Scorpia approved, Entrapta hopping over the back of the couch to take her spot in the middle. “Oh hey, just like old times.”

 _“Speaking_ of old times,” Catra said, her eyes getting a familiar glint while her voice took the age old purr to it. She was planning something. Plotting, more like. “Scorpia, you remember back around the time we met how you used to have that _humongous_ crush on me, right?”

“Uh, yes, that is, a thing I used to have. In the past. _Why?”_ Scorpia asked, redfaced and stumbling over her words, rubbing at the back of her head with one claw.

Catra’s tail flicked lazily and she propped an elbow against the back of the couch. “That means you think I’m attractive, right?”

“Uh!” Scorpia stuttered while Entrapta’s eyes flicked delightedly between the two of them, hair pulling out her notepad and pen and scribbling rapidly, “I mean, yeah, you’re just, from an objective standpoint, very pretty I mean you’ve always been factually attractive, in a totally sheer observation way, not that that; what does that have to do with anything?” Scorpia’s voice was high and tight around the question, sure her face matched her rock-hard exoskeleton by this point.

“Adora and I think you’re pretty, too,” Catra said, voice low and lazy and hot. “And you, Entrapta.”

“Thanks!” Entrapta said brightly, pen still scribbling against the paper.

“Figured I’d bring it up while Adora was out of the room,” Catra continued casually, smirking now, “She always gets so flustered when we talk about our sex life in front of others, even when she knows it’s coming. But we were wondering,” Catra leaned against the arm of the couch and kicked her legs across Entrapta’s lap, into Scorpia’s, heels digging lightly into the muscle of her thigh, “How would you two feel about a little double date?”

“For clarification,” Entrapta interjected, which was great because Scorpia wasn’t sure how well she would do words at that particular point in time, “the double date you are referring to is of sexual nature, not just a normal double date like what we’ve done multiple times so far?”

“Right,” Catra confirmed, smirking, tail wafting carelessly, only a tiny twitch to the end of it. Scorpia swallowed hard.

“Uh, I mean,” Scorpia glanced to Entrapta, who looked exclusively delighted, “I’m. Not against the idea.”

“It would be a thrilling new experience! Oh, and I would get to observe other people’s sexual practices!” Entrapta agreed, clapping her flesh hands together with glee. 

“Then… yes?” Scorpia said, head whirling from one of her first _serious_ crushes suddenly asking if she wanted to have sex with her. And Adora. Oh geez.

“Great!” Catra said, kicking her legs off their laps and sitting normally again, “Just wanted to get that settled. The Kingdom of Snows is _awful_ this time of year; why don’t they all just make like birds and migrate during the cold months? It was _so_ dumb, and Adora wanted to stay _forever.”_

“I have to say, spending the hot season in Dryl and moving back here when it gets cold is something that definitely has been working for us,” Entrapta said, nodding along, while Scorpia stayed quiet and tried to process the rapid shifts in tone and mood. Catra and Entrapta continued on, Catra talking about the “political nonsense” Adora and Frosta got up to, complaining about travelling and weather, and while Scorpia tried to listen, she was mostly just trying to get her brain to switch gears.

Which was hard to do.

Considering that they, all four of them, were going to have sex at some point during Catra and Adora’s visit.

Oh gee.

—

By the time Adora finished visiting with her old cadet friends and made it back to the sanctum, Scorpia was mostly-normal again. She and Entrapta were arguing with Catra about the benefits of just throwing robots at problems until there were more robots than problems. Adora’s contributions further complicated the argument, added a few layers of nuance, but did not actually propel the group towards an end to said argument. The conversation continued over dinner, and then somehow morphed into a four-person laundry-airing session regarding Queen Mermista. Not that they didn’t like Mermista. Just that Mermista could be. A lot.

And then this happened, and that happened, and the four of them were in the royal bedsuite with Catra’s arms wrapped around Adora’s waist from behind, and Scorpia was reminded of the earlier conversation with a hot face and a shiver between her legs. 

“So, while you were off being lame and personable, guess what conversation _we_ had,” Catra purred, eyes slitted and tail waving lazily once more.

“Catra!” Adora protested, “That was right after we got here!”

“What’s that you’re always saying about pragmatism?” Catra asked, feigning unconvincing ignorance as her clawed fingers undid Adora’s jacketbelt, and then the buttoned shirt underneath. “Though given what you normally wear, I’d almost say you expected this.”

Adora was redfaced, too, when she mumbled, “I do _know_ you, you incorrigible—”

“Oh! Before anyone says anything else!” Entrapta interrupted enthusiastically, whirling in close with her hair slithering around Adora’s arms and waist, faces close. _“Hey Adora.”_

Entrapta had once wondered if she could create a pavlovian response in Scorpia, to a certain tone of voice. Scorpia had agreed, not having it in her to deny her curious wife anything, and thoroughly enjoying the experimentation itself. It had been an overwhelming, resounding success, of course, and Scorpia was reminded of that now, with sudden slick between her legs.

Adora found herself suddenly wet, too, the familiar phrase and her own wife’s laughter ringing in her ears.

“Always wanted to do that,” Entrapta said by way of explanation, releasing Adora suddenly and pacing back a distance, “Carry on!”

“Don’t mind if I do,” Catra purred low in Adora’s ear, undoing her bra and efficiently stripping Adora topless, breasts prickling in the cool air and belly tickled by Catra’s feather-light claw scrapes. In front of their friends. Their very attractive friends, who were watching. Adora swallowed.

“Okay, if I have to be naked so does everyone else!” Adora announced, which made Catra laugh, high and playful, again. Then Scorpia was in front of her, the grin on her face very similar to how it had once been when Scorpia was still shooting lasers and venomous stingers at Adora and her friends, and the sheer bulk of her combined with that _look_ made Adora very, very aware of the growing urgency between her legs. Scorpia was so _big._ She was also undoing her top, which peeled off her fluidly like some kind of walking wet dream, leaving her breasts exposed.

“Do you not wear a bra?” Catra asked, and Scorpia’s smile turned charming and lost its sexual edge.

“Nope! It’s all built into my clothes, so I don’t have to mess with any more clasps or zippers than I absolutely have to. Claws and all, they don’t make the finer work of getting dressed very easy you know.”

The dichotomy that existed within Scorpia—sexy, predatory, with just enough of an edge of casual violence to really titillate, while also being one of the doofiest, friendliest people Adora knew, made her head very confused, but her pussy was not. Adora groaned, Catra’s hands on her pants, Catra’s own bare breasts pressing up against Adora’s back.

“Adora thinks you look great,” Catra said helpfully.

“Aw, thanks Adora,” Scorpia said charmingly, and then big, powerful claws that Adora knew firsthand were dangerous gently tilted up her chin and the big, powerful woman bent and kissed Adora sweetly. Adora knew, like anyone else in the whole entirety of Etheria, that Scorpia was an excellent hugger. However, not _nearly_ enough was being said about how Scorpia was a truly superb kisser. Entrapta was really dropping the ball on that one, here she was with all these bragging rights and not even taking advantage of them.

Speaking of Entrapta.

“It seems that by some unspoken agreement, it has been decided that Adora will be the initial primary focus of the encounter.”

“Entrapta,” Catra said, “you are _not_ going to just stand there and spell out how we’re having sex into your recorder. No way.”

“Oh, very well then,” Entrapta said, putting her recorder away. She was removed from the other three, watching, voyeuristic, and Adora’s brain and sex drive actually really liked that. Liked being observed while two hot women were about to take her to pieces. “I’ll just do the audio recording later,” Entrapta finished, pulling out her notebook and pencil. That shouldn’t have been hot. Why was that hot? Scorpia’s claws were lifting Adora by the ass, making it easy for her to kick off the pants that Catra had shoved down, and then she and Scorpia were kissing again, and Adora was groaning. 

“Scorpia, I’m gonna get your skirt, okay?” Catra informed idly, tail brushing Adora’s thigh as she circled around them. Scorpia made a pleased noise into Adora’s mouth, and Adora tried to lift her legs so she wasn’t gripping Scorpia around the waist with them, letting Catra get the clothing off. 

Scorpia broke the kiss and Adora immediately hid her face in Scorpia’s neck, which was a safe and comforting place for her face to be when she was this horny and embarrassed. “So what are we thinking we’re doing here?” Scorpia asked over Adora’s head, the rumble of the words tangible where her nose pressed against her throat. “Catra?”

“How about you eat her out, and I’ll make sure she doesn’t bolt?” Catra asked, her infuriatingly smug purr ever present and making Adora groan despite herself.

“I’m not going to bolt,” she groused while Scorpia effortlessly manhandled her onto the oversized bed, “This wasn’t just your idea.”

Adora fell against Catra’s chest, clawed hands going right to her breasts, while Entrapta tittered quietly somewhere to her left. “Yeah, but I _am_ the only reason you have the guts to go through with it, so. Plus, Scorpia likes me.”

“That I do!” Scorpia said enthusiastically, Adora’s legs held apart where they hooked over those massive claws. Scorpia looked really, really hot like this, half bent over Adora, grinning, between her thighs. Naked. All good things, things that made Adora’s body clench around nothing. Well, not nothing. There was an absurd quantity of slick, and Scorpia’s little wink before she ducked her head down did nothing to staunch the flow.

Her mouth on Adora’s cunt certainly helped.

“Fuck,” Adora breathed, back arching, one hand in Scorpia’s hair and the other on Catra’s thigh, Catra giggling in her ear and playing with her nipples. Adora’s arousal built embarrassingly quick, with Scorpia licking, sucking, pleasuring Adora the way she was. It felt like no time at all had passed and simultaneously, an eternity, between her starting and Adora winding up a gasping, shaking mess. Catra kissed Adora’s cheek while Scorpia’s unfairly talented mouth worked against the folds, and then Scorpia’s tongue was up inside her, perfectly hot and thick and strong as the rest of her.

“How is even your _tongue_ muscular?” Adora asked, voice pathetic and wrecked even to her own ears. 

“We do this a lot,” Entrapta answered for her, smug as a queen whose wife gave mind-blowing oral and she knew it. 

“Damn, Scorpia,” Catra purred, breath hot against Adora’s neck. Adora tilted her head, waiting for the bite, for the sharp jolt of pain that would be utterly indistinguishable from pleasure in the heat of this moment. Catra licked, then pressed her nose against the corner of her jaw, and Adora whined. 

“Catra,” she cried, nails digging into Catra’s thigh, “don’t tease!”

“But you’re just so _fun_ when you squirm,” Catra chuckled, low and hot. 

“Please,” Adora gasped, and Scorpia groaned against her. “Please!” Adora repeated more urgently, fist in Scorpia’s hair until she remembered not to do that.

“It’s so nice, having you exactly where I want you,” Catra purred, and then finally bit down on Adora’s shoulder, right at the crook of the neck. Adora came with a short yell, arching again, making another accidental fist in Scorpia’s hair and grinding up against her mouth. 

Scorpia was laughing, but not in any manner that would make Adora think _at_ her. Just, happy. Catra was laughing too, and Adora tried very hard to frown at her wife, but the smile won out. “Alright, your turn.” She grabbed Catra by the hair and shoved her at Scorpia, who caught her in her big, beefy arms with a delighted smile.

Catra’s face also ended up planted directly in those tits, those giant sexyass tits that had lured her even back before she realized Scorpia would be down if she asked. Catra nuzzled her face into them delightedly, feeling the familiar pressure of Scorpia’s claws against her back, hugging her. Not that Catra would ever, ever admit it, but Scorpia’s hugs really did make Catra feel safe, wanted, soft and warm. When she let herself, Scorpia could make Catra feel vulnerable and untouchable both at the same time, with those hugs. 

“Well look at you melt,” Adora teased, and Catra flicked her tail at her. 

“So what are we doing now?” Scorpia asked, smiling down at Catra. Her smile was really great, too. Honestly, in some other world, one where Catra wasn’t such a mess and didn’t have such an unwavering, unshakable connection to Adora, maybe they would’ve happened. Maybe Catra could’ve fallen in love with that smile, and those hugs, and the adoration Scorpia showed her that she never once had to earn. 

In this world, Adora slid her arms beneath Catra’s from behind and held her trapped, strong arms placing her on display for Scorpia. “Anything you want,” Adora offered cheerfully, mischievously, getting back at Catra in the most delicious revenge. 

Shit, but Catra was horny. She really hoped Scorpia wanted to give her an orgasm because she could really go for one right now. 

Scorpia laughed nervously, and kissed Catra, claws delicate on Catra’s cheeks. She moaned into Scorpia’s mouth, feeling slick ooze out of her, ticklish on her labia and the fur of her inner thigh. She ground her ass back against Adora, who chuckled menacingly in her ear, grinding right back. Fuuuuuuuck, this was such a good idea. This was so hot. She was officially the smartest woman in Etheria. Now if someone could maybe touch her clit, that’d be nice. 

“C’mon, fuck me!” Catra demanded. 

“I dunno, maybe we wanna toy with you,” Adora mentioned ‘innocently’ and Catra was aware of the irony. Her frustrated growl turned into a surprised moan when Scorpia began mouthing at her neck, claws carefully squeezing around both Catra’s tits. 

“Oh, hey, I have an idea,” Adora said, releasing Catra’s arms. She immediately latched onto Scorpia’s stupidly huge biceps. Fuck. Big muscles were such a thing for her and both the women touching her were so ridiculously fucking jacked. Hot damn. “Scorpia, lean back. Catra, you can drape yourself over her lap while you’re on your knees, right?”

Fuck. Catra was really on board with what Adora was suggesting. Shit fuck. When Scorpia was reclining, smiling uncomprehendingly at them, Catra got on her knees in front of her, hands first bracing on Scorpia’s ripped ass fucking thighs, and then arms looping around Scorpia’s neck, kissing her again. Her whole pussy was in view from behind, and Adora, stupid and perfect and frustrating as all hell, lightly brushed the back of one finger against the soaked labia there. 

“C’mon,” Catra murmured against Scorpia’s lips, breathing hard, hips rocking minutely in search of something to go in her. 

“Maybe you should say please,” Scorpia mused out loud, voice low and husky, and when Catra pulled back in shock she was met with that devastating, evil grin Scorpia would pull out of the fucking woodworks without warning. Right. Cataclysmically successful force captain turned queen of two countries. Perfectly capable of being malicious as all hell and good at what she did. 

“You can’t be serious,” Catra groaned, even as her body shivered delightedly at being lovingly picked on by _two_ hot women. 

“Sure I can,” Scorpia said, casual, almost flippant, and kissed Catra’s neck again, setting off another bout of shivers. “Adora, don’t give her anything until she begs for it,” Scorpia said, an order, not a suggestion.

It wasn’t fucking fair, how effortlessly erotic fucking _Scorpia_ was being. Scorpia! Who bumbled through asking Catra out on a date! Who couldn’t even hold a data file without papers flying everywhere! And here she was, ruining Catra without even needing to try. 

 

“Yes ma’am,” Adora answered smugly, and Catra panted heavily while Scorpia resumed mouthing her neck, at war with herself. On one hand, her pride. On the other, who gave a fuck about pride when her wife and best friend were driving her up a sexy, sexy wall?

“Please,” she gasped, and Scorpia chuckled against her throat. 

“I dunno if that was loud enough, wildcat. Adora, could you hear that?”

“Nope,” Adora said, popping the ‘p,’ stroking another knuckle, feather light, against Catra’s entrance. 

Catra whined, grit her teeth, and ground out louder, “Please!”

“Good,” Scorpia praised before kissing her, and two of Adora’s fingers sank in smoothly with glorious relief. Adora’s knees bracketed one of Catra’s, off center, and while her fingers slipped easily in and out of Catra’s pussy, her other hand reached around and began fondling her clit. Scorpia, meanwhile, was a deliriously good kisser, claws petting at Catra’s chest and hair and shoulders and belly, always careful, and very thorough. Catra felt like there wasn’t a single inch of her that went untouched. 

She had to break the kiss so she could breathe, and that’s when she caught sight of Entrapta. She’d almost forgotten about her entirely, but there she was. Fully clothed, watching them with hungry eyes and coils of hair spiraling lazily around her silhouette. Like they were a show, special for her. Like _Catra_ was a main event, a delight placed on display for Entrapta’s sexual whims.

She orgasmed hard, reflexively burying her face into Scorpia’s neck, clinging to her, claws digging into the muscled plane of her back while Adora stroked her clit and fingered her through it.

“I’ve got you,” Scorpia murmured, holding her close, “I’ve got you.”

“Shit,” she hissed when words were a thing she was capable of doing. Oh they were definitely doing this again sometime. 

Scorpia laughed and kissed her again, all friendly smiles and sunshine and rainbows and flowers out the ass again. God fucking damn shit hell. 

“Alright,” Scorpia announced, rising to her feet, “Orgasm time for the purple princess.” She grabbed Entrapta by the ankle—the only clothing she’d actually removed had been her boots, and tossed her onto the bed, which had her cackling. 

“But it’s so much _fun_ watching you three!” Entrapta giggled. Adora smiled down at her, messy ponytail flopping over her shoulder, and Catra cocked an eyebrow, smirking.

“Not that I’m complaining,” Entrapta clarified, wide grin on her face while her hair and wife’s claws unfastened the various buckles and clasps on her outfit. 

“Why is all of your junk so..?” Catra asked, lifting one of Entrapta’s arms and getting immediately thwarted by the fastens that kept her gloves from flying off during explosions. 

“Complicated,” Adora finished, holding up a belt that Entrapta had already peeled off and staring at it.

“I think we all know the answer to that question,” Entrapta stated, smug over her eccentricities. Scorpia hummed and kissed her inner thigh, the little cartoon hearts practically manifesting around her head. Entrapta felt a little twitterpated, herself. Here Scorpia was finally getting down the pants of her first, and most persistent, real crush, and she still kept Entrapta always in her thoughts, despite the comparative familiar versus novel values she and Catra had. 

“Move,” Catra demanded, shoving at Scorpia and taking her spot between Entrapta’s legs. 

“Well, hello,” Entrapta said delightedly, hair curling around Adora’s arms as she pillowed Entrapta’s head in her lap. 

“My turn to eat someone out,” Catra announced, and Scorpia laughed, settling behind Catra and pressing her face in her hair. Entrapta noted that Scorpia’s lipstick was incredibly smeared, though was impressed that it stayed on at all. She wondered what kind of adhesive properties this new type had; they’d recently switched Scorpia’s makeup supplier and there were some marked differences. 

“Oh!” Entrapta cried, startled out of her musings, “You have a rough tongue! Oh that is _fascinating!”_

“Isn’t it great?” Adora asked, grinning upside-down at her. Entrapta grinned right back, spooling two locks of hair around Adora’s breasts, sliding other tendrils along her belly and shoulders. She was really so muscular. Entrapta kind of wished she had the sword with her, it would be incredible to compare her naked physique with She-ra’s. If She-ra could even be naked. The transformation sequence always included the clothing—though Catra had ripped it before, so it was theoretically removable…

“Try grabbing under the knees,” Scorpia suggested warmly, claws still wandering over Catra’s skin, and Entrapta moaned when Catra did. She was sensitive there. Ticklish, usually, unless she was already aroused. 

“It can be a little tricky to keep her focused when you’re just starting out,” Scorpia explained, and Entrapta shivered pleasantly. Having her wife talk about her in much the same manner that Entrapta spoke about her experiments, to their friends, in a warm yet somewhat-detached way, was something Entrapta was apparently aroused by. She was learning _so_ much sexy and interesting stuff. “Her brain likes to wander. Here, try alternating between thick stripes across the whole hole and quick little flicks. Switching it up keeps her grounded. Adora, place your hand flat against her belly?”

“Sure,” Adora said agreeably, and Entrapta was a mess of slick and shivers. Sure, she’d been terribly aroused observing them, but this was _really_ getting to her. Scorpia coaching their friends through what Entrapta liked best pinged many, many happy little nodes in her brain and her stomach undulated under Adora’s palm, hot against her skin. 

She really wished she was recording this in her sex log, she was going to have to remember _so_ much. 

Her hair coiled over her friends, and one flesh hand found Scorpia’s claw, holding it. Their bodies were so fun to touch, Adora muscular, but of medium build, Catra lithe and lean, musculature all whipcord strength. Their hair was fun too, Catra’s fluffy and easy to braid into, Adora’s silky against Entrapta’s own. 

They were also doing really, really well, everything Entrapta liked coming easily to them with Scorpia’s direction.

“I’m gonna come,” Entrapta announced. Warned. Whatever. “Wait, no, update, present tense, I am coming now, I’m com—ah!”

Orgasms were always really excellent, but they also made her brain go all floppy and gooey and that just wasn’t acceptable at present.

“I have to record that,” Entrapta said eagerly, her afterglow a mess of excitement and fumbling for her pad and pen. She set to writing and used her hair to drag her body up onto Scorpia’s shoulders, where she perched, undoubtedly getting slick all over Scorpia’s neck and spine but whatever they needed to shower anyway. “Scorpia’s turn,” she called, singsong, hair spreading over Scorpia’s body and twirling around her limbs and torso, spreading her thighs even as her pencil never paused while she scribbled furious notes. 

Scorpia bit her lip and then smiled at her friends, used to the way Entrapta would restrict her ever so sweetly. It was kind of embarrassing to be put on display like this, though. Still, she was glad none of them had tried to take care of her before she’d made sure everyone else had come; she liked making sure her partner—now partners—finished first. 

“Hey, Scorpia,” Catra purred, in that gorgeous voice Scorpia had _longed_ would greet her like that for years. Her breath caught, staring frozen as Catra cozied up to her side, and then she tried to respond.

“He—” Scorpia cleared her throat, “Hey Catra.” Catra giggled and pressed her mouth to Scorpia’s nipple, which, oh wow, yeah, her tongue really was rough. Not that she hadn’t noticed when they were kissing, but it was more apparent on the sensitive skin of her nipple.

“Adora, come hold her,” Entrapta suggested excitedly above them, “She likes to be held.”

“Don’t mind if I do,” Adora said with a grin, snuggling right up to her and poking at Scorpia’s pointy shoulders. The prodding felt nice, but then, most everything did right then. Scorpia wasn’t sure if she’d ever been this aroused in her life, but she’d never really been made to wait like this before. Entrapta had run “experiments” on edging and denial, but that was still just the two of them, coming in and backing off, an ebb and flow, not three orgasms all in a row and none of them hers, despite being an active participant in all three. 

“Ah,” Scorpia breathed, Entrapta’s hair winding between her legs and over her clit, sliding along the surface of her snatch but not slipping in just yet. “You all sure know how to make a lady feel appreciated.”

“Statistically speaking, from what I’ve observed so far, you’re everyone’s favorite,” Entrapta informed her, waving the notepad in her face. “You are, officially, the hottest piece of ass in the room. I’ve proven it with science.”

“Have you now?” Scorpia asked, breathless laughter lacing her words. She tried to move her arms, but Entrapta’s hair held fast. Theoretically, Scorpia could overpower that hair and move, if she really wanted to. But she had never really wanted to.

Adora’s hands rubbed up and down Scorpia’s back, and pet fondly at her thigh, and Scorpia kissed her, while Catra continued mouthing on Scorpia’s nipple and holding her hips. Entrapta’s hair curled in past Scorpia’s opening, and the fine texture made Scorpia gasp just as it always did. More and more hair slid in, until Scorpia was completely full, all of it moving and writhing inside of her and making her jerk and shudder.

“Hey, Catra,” Entrapta said, “You should pet Scorpia’s tail. Right near the base.” Entrapta’s hair gripped her tail further out, lifting it, securing it, and Scorpia shivered just at the anticipation of the touch. When Catra’s hand pressed curiously with devastating aim _right_ at her tail’s base, Scorpia moaned, loudly. 

“Ooo, yes, got it in one,” Entrapta praised, “Now rub little circles.”

“What, is this like, an external g-spot or something?” Catra joked, nuzzling cattishly against Scorpia’s breast now that she wasn’t sucking on it.

“It’s—sensitive,” Scorpia got out, face red and vision going a little hazy. She was so fucking aroused. There were three hot women on her, touching her, one of which was her wife, another her good friend she liked to cuddle with, and the third her endless, stupid, ridiculously huge, permanent crush. 

And Entrapta said she was their “favorite.”

She moaned, loud, head thrown back into the soft belly of her spouse, orgasm shaking through her in one long, drawn out wave, cruising the crescendo for so long she almost wondered if it ever _would_ end. And then she flopped, boneless, Entrapta still holding her up, and she laughed, high and breathy and elated. Adora kissed her cheek, sorta-missing and landing more on her jaw, and Scorpia lethargically pulled her arms through the hair to give Adora and Catra both a hug. 

Holy smokes, was Catra purring?

“Are you purring?” Entrapta asked above them.

“No,” Catra answered while Adora smugly chuckled and said, “Yes.”

Catra shoved a hand at her face and the two of them briefly wrestled, giggling and shrieking at each other, and Scorpia let them go and watched. She pulled Entrapta down into her lap and cuddled her, the two of them observing as Catra pounced on Adora and pinned her down, both of them grinning and floppy-limbed. Then Catra plopped down on Adora who gave an answering “oof” and she smiled back at Scorpia and Entrapta. 

“We should do this again sometime,” Catra said, self-satisfied and lazy and low.

“I agree emphatically, but next time you _have_ to let me utilize a more efficient form of recording!”

“We could set up a camera,” Scorpia suggested, nuzzling against Entrapta’s hair. 

“Oh, that’s really hot,” Adora whined. 

“You’re really hot,” Scorpia answered without filter. Blushing, she continued, “All three of you are.”

“Thanks,” Entrapta said while Catra purred, “We know.

Scorpia stood, Entrapta getting hoisted up in one arm, and crossed to her friends. “I think we should shower now,” she said as she bent and gathered both of them up in her other arm. 

Adora groaned. “Why are you so _strong?”_

“Isn’t it the best?” Catra said instead of answering. 

“She’s really incredible,” Entrapta agreed, and Scorpia’s heart felt full and all atwitter. Yeah. She’d really like to do this more often.

**Author's Note:**

> Please tell me what you liked, and critiques are always welcome! <3


End file.
